The present invention relates to an improved air purification unit.
In copending application Ser. No. 147,819 an air purification unit is disclosed which utilizes a conventional centrifugal blower having a transition chamber associated therewith for converting the velocity of the blower output to static pressure. It is with an improved air moving construction utilized in apparatus of the foregoing type that the present invention is concerned.